


听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

青丘九尾狐羡X含光帝君叽

私设严重，非喜勿入 

第95章 两情相悦

“你！”金光瑶刚刚消散的火气又一下聚了起来，伸手便想将苏欲推下去，却被苏欲一手按住。

“阿瑶，”苏欲道，“你再惹我，我就真要把你干到哭。”

“……”金光瑶别过眼去不看他。

但苏欲却是慢了下来，动作也开始放得轻柔起来，来去折腾了这一会儿，两人的密he之处也开始渐渐地润了起来。苏欲吻了吻金光瑶的唇轻声道：“算了，这头一次还是好好待你吧。”说着便笑着略坐起身来，身下不停，同时伸手握住金光瑶半石更着的东西，细心地揉着。

苏欲自上而下地看着金光瑶，黑色的长发凌乱地散在枕上，略深的眼眶、笔挺的鼻梁、薄薄的嘴唇和下巴好看的弧线勾勒出一张俊美又略有些硬朗的相貌，灰色的眼睛有些别扭地看着不知何处，苏欲忍不住伸手去摸他的眼眉道：“阿瑶，你怎么生得这样好看。”

金光瑶抬眼白了苏欲一眼道：“这话由你来说我可真是担不起。”

苏欲笑了起来，长长的睫毛微微扇动，金光瑶被他这么深情款款地看着脸上竟是一阵热了起来，忙撇开眼睛不去瞧他，又不经意地看见苏欲随着身体动作的节奏而微微浮动着的黑发，一想到最终还是被他压倒在身下了，心头便是一阵别扭，可脸上不知怎地更加热了起来。

偌大的泽芜殿里安安静静地似乎只剩下了他们俩个，温柔的厮磨让床帐里的温度也渐渐地高了起来。苏欲感觉到金光瑶的呼吸变得快了起来，而被他握在手里揉着的东西也越来越石更了，他慢慢地加快了速度，往更深的地方探去，金光瑶紧抿着的嘴唇里轻轻地叹了一声。

“阿瑶，”苏欲另一手拉起金光瑶的手握在掌心里道，“怎样你会更舒服些？”

金光瑶的脸又是一阵绯红，苏欲忍不住俯下身去吻他，金光瑶的表情别扭中夹杂着些许羞涩，真叫苏欲要发狂。

“告诉我阿瑶，我想叫你同我一样快活。”苏欲在金光瑶耳边轻轻低语。

金光瑶并没答他的话，但厮磨间，苏欲感觉到金光瑶的腰微微一抬，身体也稍稍挪了挪，苏欲突然觉得自己像是全部陷了进去，那完全被包裹起来的感觉让他整条背脊都一阵su麻，他忍不住一个深入，只觉得他怀里紧紧抱着的人浑身一抖，苏欲连续地几下重重的顶入，耳边传来金光瑶压抑着的却是难耐地哼声。

像是受到了鼓舞，苏欲顺着金光瑶的动作在他后腰上托了一把将之固定住，毫不含糊地一下又一下深深地扎了进去，苏欲扳过金光瑶的脸热烈地吻他，用舌肆无忌惮地搅进他的口腔深处，可缓缓地，苏欲竟也感觉到了金光瑶开始回应起他这饱含着侵略意味的吻，断断续续低沉的shen吟在两人的唇齿边蔓延开去。

越来越强烈的kuai感使苏欲几乎要发疯，意乱情迷地肆意吻着金光瑶，身下的动作也更加大开大合起来，他感觉到金光瑶的手攀上了他的肩，而在他腹部磨蹭的石更物越来越火热坚石更

“阿瑶……阿瑶……”苏欲几乎要失去控制，kuai感在身体里迅速膨胀，他重重地一吻金光瑶，坐起身来，一手固定住金光瑶的腰身急速地出入，一手握住金光瑶烫极的东西快速地摩擦着，“嗯……”金光瑶的shen吟声变得清晰起来，一阵猛烈地撞击后，苏欲突然感觉到裹着他的yong道剧烈的收缩起来，像是开了闸的洪水一般，苏欲和金光瑶在灭顶的kuai感中同时释放了出来。

苏欲像是浑身的力气一下被抽空一般，扑到在金光瑶身上，两人浑身火热，大口地喘着气。

“阿瑶……我要死了。”终于缓过气后，苏欲吻了吻金光瑶的脖颈喃喃道。

金光瑶也终于缓过神来，伸手去推苏欲想叫他退出去，便道：“快死一边去。”

苏欲却不肯退出去，手脚缠着金光瑶道：“阿瑶你是狐狸变的么？简直要人命了。”

“你才狐狸变的！”金光瑶不耐道，身子扭了扭却甩不开苏欲，“快出去，恶心死了。”

“哪里恶心死了？！”苏欲微微撑起身，按住金光瑶的腰身不让他动弹，又伸手从自己腹部沾了些金光瑶溅到他身上的白&、浊，笑着伸手便往金光瑶脸上抹去。

“别闹了！”金光瑶一把打开苏欲伸来的手，却见苏欲笑眯眯地将手指收回来放在眼前瞧了瞧，接着竟是一口唅住了自己的手指。

“你……”金光瑶一惊，只见苏欲像是仔细尝了尝味道似的抿了抿嘴，把手指拿出来后又舔了舔，唇边落下一丝jing液，又飞快地伸出舌尖一舔，笑眯眯地看着金光瑶道：“阿瑶的味道。”

金光瑶脑里“轰隆”一声，浑身又是一阵su软，他一直都爱极了苏欲做这样的事，即使从前他们一直都止步于此，但只要是苏欲，哪怕他只是这样揉一揉舔一舔，金光瑶都觉得远胜过他和别人整夜的交缠。

只是他一直没能完全得到他，他想要苏欲想得几乎发狂，但苏欲不愿意，甚至有一段时间他俩一直心照不宣地做这些半吊子的事，他骗自己说与其撕破脸不如这样就好，但只要一回到自己殿里，便是更加的空虚无奈和欲&、火&、焚身。他整夜整夜的将这样的yu望发泄在一个又一个与苏欲有所相像之人的身体中，但终究还是无法满足甚至更加烦躁，那些个美丽的人儿哪一个不是乖巧听话，顺从地讨好他，在他身下辗转承欢，可偏偏就是他最想要的那个人，美艳的像是盛开的蔷薇，但他一碰却是扎的一手的利刺。

他和苏欲打过冷战，吵过架，也死皮赖脸软磨硬泡地求过他，连打架都打过好几次，他爱他也恨他，多少次下定决心忘了他再也不见他，可终究是抵不过苏欲望着他的浅浅一笑，只那回眸一笑，他所有的意志和狠心都会灰飞烟灭。

他就是他命里的克星。

金光瑶突然觉得苏欲赖在他身体里的东西一涨，竟是生生地撑得他疼起来。“苏欲！”金光瑶眉头一皱伸手朝苏欲推去，却被苏欲一把握住，顺势将他一翻身，重新死死地压在榻上。

“蓝曦臣明日才回来呢，你看我们有大把的时间。”苏欲伏在金光瑶背上，亲昵地在他耳边吻着道，“还是……你就这么小看我？”

“啧，”金光瑶只觉得体内那根柱子竟又扩了几分，烦躁道，“你能不能别做这样幼稚的事？”

“什么事？”苏欲轻笑道，“原本便是可大可小，难不成阿瑶你不会？可要为师教教你？”说着伸手在金光瑶身下拧了一把道，“乖一些，不然叫你给我生个娃娃也不是不行的。”

“我……”金光瑶一串长长的咒骂，换来的却是苏欲一阵笑声以及狠狠地顶入。

外头的天渐渐的黑了，黑得彻底了又慢慢地亮了起来，金光瑶和苏欲整夜交缠在一起，不知折腾了多久，金光瑶只觉得他的头脑里一片空白，身上的每一寸皮肤都敏感得不能再敏感，不知泄了多少回，也不知还能再出些什么，但两人依旧死死地纠缠在一起，真当是要不死不休。

又一次酣畅淋漓后，苏欲又喊着“要死了要死了，阿瑶你这个小妖精”，伏在他身上喘气。

“苏欲，”金光瑶缓了缓神后道，“差不多了吧，一会儿蓝曦臣回来了，我也要回殿里去了。”

“不要了么？”苏欲在金光瑶脖颈上蹭着道。

“你好歹也有个度啊。”金光瑶似乎已经没有力气再与苏欲别扭，语气反而温柔起来。

“可我还有好多想好要做的还没做呢！”苏欲道。

金光瑶几乎语咽，半晌叹了口气道：“别闹了。”

苏欲半闭着眼睛，摸索着凑到金光瑶唇边一吻道：“阿瑶，我真是爱极了你。”

金光瑶没出声，却是无声地笑了笑，过了一会儿，翻了个身伸手将苏欲搂紧到怀里，又低头在他唇上轻轻地吻了吻道：“嗯。”

“阿瑶，我们成亲好么？”苏欲道。

金光瑶愣了愣，想了会儿轻笑了一声道：“那你嫁我。”

苏欲微微抬起头，抬眼仔细地看了看金光瑶道：“好。”

金光瑶倒是一下呆了住，半天才回过神来道：“你倒肯？不怕人笑话？”

“这有什么关系，”苏欲躺回金光瑶的肩臂上道，“脸皮值几个钱？到了榻上还不是我想上你就上你？”

金光瑶苦笑得颇为无奈，想了想道：“苏欲，让我上你一次。”

苏欲缓缓睁开眼，就这么侧躺着静静地望着金光瑶，伸手轻轻地抚着他的眉毛，脸颊和嘴唇，慢慢地微笑起来道：“好。下回吧。”

“当真？”金光瑶简直是喜出望外道。

“嗯。”苏欲又闭上眼睛，往金光瑶怀里蹭了蹭道。

“那你从前怎么不答应？”金光瑶几乎不相信自己的耳朵，心跳都快了起来道。

“第一，我没那个爱好，第二，阿瑶你从前看起来一点都不像是认真的，只像想要寻欢作乐而已。”苏欲道。

金光瑶竟是一时语塞，过了一会儿才道：“怎么可能，你知我是真心喜欢你。”

苏欲笑起来道：“见鬼的真心。”

“真的……”金光瑶也笑起来，抱紧了苏欲道，“往后只和你在一起，我再也不找别人了好么？”

苏欲伸手在金光瑶身下胡乱捏了一把道：“再敢找别人，就把你剁了，你也知道是打不过我的。”

“啧，完了，真是悍妻啊。”金光瑶笑道。


End file.
